1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved hanger assembly for merchandise such as ventilated automotive cushions which allows the retailer to display the merchandise either from racks in a suspended fashion, or in stacks. More particularly, it is concerned with such a dual purpose hanger assembly which includes a pivotally mounted hook and strategically located lines of weakness which assure that the merchandise label remains intact during normal shipping and handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, retailers of merchandise oftentimes desire flexibility in techniques of display. For example, some retailers may desire to suspend certain types of articles from racks or the like, while others may find it more convenient and appropriate to simply stack the same items. Accordingly, suppliers to the retailers often will seek to package their products in ways which will accommodate the diverse demands of the retailers. At the same time, to be cost effective, any display structure provided by the supplier must be low in cost and not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the products to be displayed. Finally, display devices should be sufficiently sturdy to be able to safely absorb bending or impact forced encountered during normal shipping and handling. As can be appreciated, it does little good to provide expensive labels and/or display structures if the same become destroyed or inoperative prior to reaching the retailer.
Prior hangers and similar merchandise display units are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,721, 4,011,946, 4,071,140, 3,132,742, 3,302,917 3,670,947, 3,695,418, 3,862,687 and 3,999,656.